


No Rest for the Restless

by AtomicNebula13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicNebula13/pseuds/AtomicNebula13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed for Asahi and Nishinoya through the years but one thing will always remain the same... Asahi is not a morning person and Nishinoya is no night owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff and smut. I just can't get enough of these two and I love to think that even as the years go by Nishinoya is still able to surprise Asahi.

Asahi and Nishinoya have always been polar opposites - this is something that has been obvious from the beginning. Nishinoya is exuberant, confident and all around easy to get along with. He is kind and approachable and he is universally loved.

Asahi, on the other hand, is quiet, meek and at most times anxious. Although he is kind his appearance makes him seem like he is unfriendly and inaccessible, those that don’t know him keep their distance.

If Nishinoya is the crackle of lightning and the rumble of thunder during a summer storm, raging and strong, then Asahi is the breeze on a spring afternoon, unobtrusive and gentle. Nishinoya prefers sweets and will gorge himself in excess if allowed and Asahi doesn’t particularly care for them. Asahi enjoys classical music and Nishinoya thinks it is incredibly boring preferring something more energetic and upbeat. Despite all of their differences they have one thing in common - they care for each other.

After fumbling through high school confessions and learning the ins and outs of being in a committed relationship the two have developed their own particular rituals and customs in their household. Nishinoya does the laundry - always. He let Asahi do it once and the other man had somehow managed to ruin their clothing so badly that Nishinoya prohibited him from doing it ever again - Asahi will be in laundry exile for all of eternity. Asahi makes their meals and washes the dishes - Nishinoya has attempted to cook on occasion and each occasion has resulted in a small stove top fire and the ordering of pizza. Despite their differences they have still managed to make a comfortable and functional home life for themselves.

There is one thing that has remained a constant throughout their time knowing each other and that is, as follows - Asahi is not a morning person. The opposite is true for Nishinoya as he is no night owl. If the world were a perfect place Asahi would never have to see a morning before 11AM and Nishinoya would be tucked into bed comfortably by 10PM every night.

Some might find it strange that they don’t go to bed at the same time every night but it is what works for them. Asahi takes this time to catch up on books he wants to read or to watch the documentaries he wants to see that Nishinoya would find too boring and Nishinoya is able to fall asleep before Asahi starts snoring.

So, every single night, without fail, Asahi will tuck Nishinoya into bed. After Nishinoya has bathed and washed his face and put on one of Asahi’s old t-shirts that still hangs too loose on him even though he has filled out a little since high school, he heads to the bedroom and Asahi will trail in behind him with a glass of water in hand to put on the nightstand. After Nishinoya snuggles into the nest of blankets and pillows that he has constructed Asahi will tuck in the corners and then sit on the edge of the bed, running his fingers gently through the smaller man’s hair. Nishinoya leans into the touch a bit at first until his eyelids start to feel heavy and his breathing starts to even out.

“Good night, Yuu. I love you.” Asahi will say, voice low and full of tenderness.

Nishinoya’s lips curve into a gentle smile, “I love you too, babe.”

“Sweet dreams.” Asahi says before leaving the room, he knows he won’t receive a response because Nishinoya is halfway to sleep by now but he says it anyway.

Asahi dawdles around for a while, he makes himself a snack and watches a few episodes of a show he has heard a lot about. He doesn’t realize just how many episodes he has been through until he looks at his phone and realizes it is nearly 2AM. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawn and figures he should probably head to bed now so that he isn’t too groggy when he wakes up. After using the bathroom and brushing his teeth he opens the door to their bedroom, he shucks off his shirt on the way to bed and settles down as gently as he can next to Nishinoya. The tiny lump on the bed stirs and Asahi tenses, he worries that he has made too much noise and woke Noya up but the smaller man just snuggles closer and presses up against Asahi’s side. Asahi relaxes, relief flooding through him and he wraps his arm around Noya, hands running up and down the skin of the other man’s back.

He hears the happy little hum that Noya makes in response to his touches and he chuckles a bit, he puts more pressure into his caresses to knead the muscles in Noya’s back and that earns him a little moan. Asahi stops, holding back because he doesn’t want to disrupt Nishinoya’s rest any further. It isn’t until Noya snuggles in closer that Asahi feels the press of something firm against his thigh and his eyes widen with the realization that Nishinoya is hard. In the same instance he realizes that Nishinoya is also naked and he most certainly did not go to sleep that way, he is positive the Noya was dressed for bed when he tucked him in.

“Yuu?” Asahi questions, not sure if Noya is actually fully awake.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Nishinoya mumbles into Asahi’s broad chest, “thought I would be productive.”

Asahi doesn’t understand what he means and Noya doesn’t give him any time to figure it out, the libero rolls over and swings one leg over Asahi’s hips, straddling him and then he is rolling his own hips down to create some friction. Asahi groans at the feeling of Noya’s backside pressing against him and he is dizzy with how quickly the blood rushes south to fill his cock. This is not how he thought his evening would play out but he can’t say that he has any complaints.

Asahi reaches up, one large hand settling on the back of Nishinoya’s neck, pulling him down gently so that he can kiss him. Noya puts up no resistance, his body bending for Asahi easily and when their lips meet Noya wastes no time with chaste kisses, he delves his tongue into Asahi’s waiting mouth immediately. Asahi groans at the slick warmth of Nishinoya’s tongue against his own, the aggressive way that Nishinoya kisses makes his hips jerk up, rutting against the warm body above him. Asahi desperately wishes that he had taken off his underpants before getting into bed. He keeps his one hand firmly placed on the back of Noya’s neck while he allows the other to roam around, first sliding down the other man’s back before dragging it around and up his chest. He pinches a nipple when he reaches Nishinoya’s chest and he is rewarded when he squeaks and squirms around on his lap.

“You’re so sensitive,” he husks as he moves his hand to tweak the man’s other nipple. He laughs when Noya whines at the treatment.

“Stop teasing me.” Noya grits out, his hips working faster over Asahi’s.

Asahi complies, not because he necessarily wants to but the need to rid himself of his clothing overrides his desire to continue teasing Nishinoya. He does his best to remove his shorts and boxers with one hand, Nishinoya does absolutely nothing to help, instead he makes it more difficult by leaning down and taking one of Asahi’s nipples in his mouth - tongue swirling around the peak before taking it gently between his teeth.

The taller man hisses through his teeth, “I think you’re the tease here.”

Noya hums, sounding both please and amused, “Quit complaining and hurry up.”

Asahi smacks Nishinoya lightly on his ass for being so cheeky but it just causes him to moan and grind his hips more harshly. Asahi can’t help but laugh because Nishinoya can’t even take his punishments properly.

When Asahi is finally able to rid himself of his clothing he rewards himself by pressing his naked length against Nishinoya’s. Noya moans loudly above him, appreciating the press of heated skin. Now that Asahi is able to have both hands on Nishinoya he takes advantage of all of the bare skin, one hand moving back to a pink nipple and the other moving down to cup Noya’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Oh god,” Noya moans, he is panting now and he waves a frantic hand in the general direction of his side of the bed, “Lube is under my pillow.” he supplies helpfully.

Asahi doesn’t need to be told twice, his hand abandons the abused nub on Nishinoya chest to fumble under the pillow until his hand curls around the cold bottle of lubricant. He has to stop touching Nishinoya for a moment so that he can work the cap off the the bottle and squeeze some of its contents onto his fingers. He works the liquid between his fingers for a moment to warm it up before he reaches back behind Noya to start circling his rim. Asahi is surprised to find that there is almost no resistance when he presses his first finger in and Noya seems to already be a bit wet.

He groans when he comes to the realization, “Oh Yuu, did you?”

Noya nods as he presses back into the intrusion, taking the other mans finger easily, “Yeah, I already did most of the work. J-just need a little bit more of a stretch and some more lube. Hurry up.”

Nishinoya takes the second finger like a champ so Asahi doesn’t waste time and starts pumping and scissoring his fingers apart, reinforcing the stretch that Nishinoya already started. He can’t stop the way his hips hitch up, mimicking the movements of his fingers in that tight heat. It isn’t until he starts to push the third finger in that he meets some resistance and Nishinoya hisses a bit but encourages Asahi to continue, begging him not to stop. The taller man obeys, doing a thorough job to stretch the tight hole so that Noya’s body is ready to take him. He is also mindful to seek out that special little spot in his boyfriend that makes him cry out so that he can make this as pleasurable for Noya as it is for him. Asahi loves prepping - he always has because it is so intimate and slow and it makes him feel dizzy with arousal. He arches up to nibble at Nishinoya’s neck, sucking a bruise into the first patch of skin that he is able to latch his mouth onto. Finally, Nishinoya growls and tells Asahi that it’s enough - he’s ready.

The shorter man lifts up as Asahi fists his own cock a few times, spreading lube over his length so that he can slide into Noya. He keeps a tight grip on the base of his cock with one hand as he lines up with Nishinoya’s hole, his other hand is settled on Noya’s hip and he uses that to guide him down onto his length. Nishinoya cries out at the initial stretch when the head of Asahi’s cock slips past his rim. Asahi immediately stops his penetration and his grip on Noya’s hip tightens, halting any further movement.

“I didn’t... tell you... to... stop!” Nishinoya grits out between labored breaths.

Asahi grunts, he wants to keep pressing in until he is fully seated within Nishinoya’s body but he doesn’t want to hurt him, “I’m not going to hurt you, Yuu. Just be patient.”

A high whine escapes Noya’s throat but he obeys, he keeps himself occupied by running his hands up and down Asahi’s defined chest. He scrapes his fingernails down Asahi’s abdomen and he can’t help but feel smug when he feels the satisfied grumble roll through the other man’s large frame.

“You like that?” Noya asks cheekily as he digs his nails in a little harder, “You’re a bit of a masochist, Asahi.”

Asahi would normally argue against that claim but right now he is too busy trying to control himself. The spontaneity of the their intimacy has him closer to the edge sooner than usual and he’s doing his best not to come too quickly. Instead of responding verbally Asahi gives a harsh thrust of his hips in retaliation, forcing himself inside until he bottoms out.

“Hngh..” Noya grunts at the sudden feeling of fullness but he is stretched enough that it doesn’t hurt.

Watching carefully for the other boys reaction Asahi gives another thrust of his hips, gentler this time but still with enough force that Noya will be able to feel it. He sees no sign of discomfort on his lovers face so he continues, keeping his pace even and his thrusts forceful but slow. Asahi groans at the feeling of his cock dragging against the walls of Nishinoya’s insides - it’s so soft and warm.

He can feel Noya getting impatient above him as the other boy tries to upset his rhythm by circling his hips faster. Asahi firms up his grip on the other boys hips to thwart the movements, forcing Nishinoya to comply with the easy flow of their love-making.

Nishinoya growls out his frustration, “Asahi, you can move faster.”

“I know,” Asahi agrees but he doesn’t increase his speed, “I just don’t want to.”

That makes Nishinoya angry if the murderous glare that crosses his features is any indication but Asahi does his best to hold his ground even though Noya has now resorted to begging and pleading for him to pick up the pace. It’s hard to listen to, Asahi is used to bending for Nishinoya and giving him what he wants but it’s so satisfying to be able to take his time with his body. In an effort to at least be decent he reaches down and wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s dripping length. Noya chokes out a sob and Asahi thinks he hears a ‘thank you’ in there somewhere, he pumps the other man’s cock quickly and in no time at all Nishinoya is crying out that he’s close. It takes Asahi a moment to decide if he wants to let Nishinoya finish and at the last second he grips Noya’s cock tightly at the base, staving his orgasm.

“Wh-what? Oh god, Asahi why?” Noya objects, tears welling up in his eyes as his cock jerks helplessly in his boyfriends grip, finding no release, “I was so close.”

Asahi soothes Nishinoya the best he can, reaching up to wipe away his tears. His intention wasn’t for that to be cruel, “Shh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to do it the way you were asking and I can’t if you come. You’re doing so well, you feel so good, Yuu.”

He can feel the tremors running through Noya, the pent up energy and the arousal so strong that it is making him shake. “Can I flip you over?” He always asks, Nishinoya doesn’t like to be reminded of how small he is sometimes so Asahi tries to be sensitive to that, especially when they are being intimate.

Noya nods, “You owe me.” he whines but he still manages to make it sound bossy and petulant.

“You’re right, I do.” Asahi agrees while he shifts their positions, rolling his body over so that he is overtop of Nishinoya. He somehow manages not to slip out of Noya’s body and once he has Noya situated the way he wants he resumes his thrusting, harder this time. When Nishinoya shouts he knows he has the angle right and he takes advantage of it, aiming at the spot inside of Noya that makes him mewl like that.

Asahi hooks his arms beneath Noya’s knees so that he can bring the other man closer, “Is this what you wanted?” he husks as his hips work relentlessly to bring his boyfriend the orgasm he was denied earlier.

Nishinoya doesn’t say anything but his moans have increased in their volume and frequency. When Noya reaches one hand down to wrap around himself Asahi lets him, trying to match his thrusts with the strokes Nishinoya is using on himself.

“Asa- As.. ah! ah!" Noya is trying to tell Asahi that he’s close but his mouth has forgotten how to shape the words. The only thing he can do is let himself be pounded into the mattress beneath him.

The dim light in the bedroom makes it hard to see but even so Asahi can’t take his eyes of off Nishinoya; the way his flexible body bends in any way that Asahi wants, the mess of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, the way his mouth opens wide and his neck arches when Asahi hits his prostate dead-on. It is impossible for him to look away and the sight is making him rapidly approach his breaking point.

“Yuu, I-I’m close” he manages to stutter out between harsh pants and a particularly loud groan when Nishinoya’s body squeezes him.

Noya nods frantically, “Asahi... I-Inside.” he begs and then a moment later his body draws tight and he’s spilling all over his own stomach, his fingers getting coated in the pearly white of his release.

Asahi loses all of his composure in that moment when he realizes what Nishinoya is asking of him because it is new. He has never finished inside of Nishinoya before but now that he knows he can his pace becomes borderline brutal but Nishinoya doesn’t seem to mind even though he must be creeping close to over-sensitivity by now. Asahi fucks into Noya until he feels the heat coiling in his core before he finally explodes, emptying himself into the other boys tight hole. He stills, not moving an inch until his cock finally ceases throbbing and then he slowly, carefully pulls back and slips out.

Nishinoya yelps with the loss, his body is sensitive and the foreign feeling of come leaking from his body is strange. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend when the larger boy settles down gently on top of him, his weight comforting in the afterglow.

“That was...” Noya stops to pant some more, his chest heaving, “so good!”

The taller of the pair is too tired to use his words so he just nods into the crook of Noya’s neck, peppering gentle kisses along his collarbone.

“You’re laying in my come.” Noya comments and Asahi can hear the amusement in his voice.

“Don’t care.” Asahi mumbles and he knows he needs to get up so that they can clean off because he can already feel his eyelids growing heavy with fatigue.

Decision made, in one swift movement Asahi grabs the sheets and wraps Nishinoya up in them. Once he knows his boyfriend is secure he lifts the whole bundle and starts walking towards the bathroom so that they can get cleaned up and he can dump the sheets into the washing machine.

There is a bit of flailing from the other boy before he hears a disgruntled, “Stop manhandling me!” and Nishinoya’s head pops out from the cocoon of sheets.

Asahi has to bite the inside of his cheek to stifle his laugh, Nishinoya looks so cute all ruffled and pink in the cheeks. He stops walking, “Would you like me to put you down?”

Cinnamon colored eyes narrow at him, “No.” Noya grumbles before settling more fully into his make-shift nest of sheets.

After dropping the soiled sheets into the washing machine they both rinse off the evidence of their intimacy before settling into the tub for a while - it’s cramped with the both of them in there but they manage - Asahi muses that it’s easier when Nishinoya is exhausted like this, less excitement means less elbows in places they don’t belong.

Asahi is running one large hand up and down the chest of his lover, dragging the warm water up along with it. Nishinoya is practically purring from the love and affection he is receiving. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes of this before Asahi hears the light snoring coming from the smaller man and he knows that Noya has fallen asleep. ‘This is going to be tricky’ he thinks to himself when he starts to ease them both out of the tub with extra care so that he doesn’t kill either one of them; it really would be a shame for them to die after such a lovely evening. When he gets them out of the warm water Nishinoya stirs, jolted by the cold air hitting his wet skin. Asahi sets him gently down on his feet, balancing him with one hand around his elbow.

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” Noya grumbles as he yanks a towel off the shelf - several more fall along with it because he grabbed at one from the bottom.

Patiently, Asahi picks up the mess of textile that is left in Nishinoya’s wake, “You looked so cute.”

“Not cute...” comes the disgruntled reply but any edge it may have had is smoothed over by Noya’s drowsiness.

Nishinoya gets dressed while Asahi puts fresh new sheets on their bed, smoothing out corners even though he knows it will all be ruined in less than a minute. Nishinoya doesn’t wait for Asahi to finish with the bed, he falls face down onto the sheets and Asahi just drapes the comforter overtop of him. Asahi slips into bed next to Nishinoya and after some maneuvering they find a position that is comfortable with Asahi on his back and Noya on his side, half of his body draped over the larger man. Asahi runs his fingers through Noya’s fluffy hair for a few moments, thinking to himself it’s a good thing they both have the day off tomorrow and he smiles because he might actually get to sleep in for once since Nishinoya is going to bed so late.

XXXXXXXXX

A shrill sound pierces through Asahi’s dream the next morning and he jolts, sitting upright in the bed trying to figure out what is going on. The first thing he notices is that Nishinoya is not in bed next to him, his next realization is the sound he heard is, in fact, one he is familiar with. Asahi moves quickly, grabbing the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around himself in his rush to get to the kitchen. In the hallway he can smell that something is or has been burning. When he reaches their kitchen he sees Nishinoya standing still, looking dejected at the cremated pieces of toast that lay on a plate in front of him. There are still wisps of smoke rising from their toaster so Asahi moves first to unplug the device from the wall socket - he checks to make sure nothing is actively on fire and once he is satisfied he looks at Nishinoya.

“Yuu, what is going on here?” Asahi asks, the last word comes out broken as he yawns.

Nishinoya doesn’t take his eyes off of the burnt toast, he’s looking at them as if they must hold the answers to the universe, “I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but then this happened...” comes the reply and Asahi waits for him to say more or elaborate but it seems Nishinoya has reached his limit of comprehension for the situation as well.

Sometimes, Asahi is glad that he was blessed with infinite patience, he is certain it was gifted to him so that he would be equipped for his life with Nishinoya. He moves around the stunned libero and cleans up the chaos as best he can. Once he is finished he comes up behind Nishinoya and wraps his arms around him, bending down to rest his chin on the other man’s head.

“Hey, I have an idea,” he whispers conspiratorially, “how about I put some pants on and we go out for breakfast this morning?” he suggests and doesn’t tack on the ‘since I’m already awake’ portion.

A weak nod is all he receives from Nishinoya so he tries harder, “We can go to that place that has the pancakes you like, you know the one right? The place that puts strawberries and whipped cream and powdered su-”

“Yes!” Nishinoya shouts in his excitement and then he is wriggling out of Asahi’s grasp and running to the bathroom so that he can get ready.

Asahi heaves a sigh and looks over to the clock on the wall, it’s only 8AM. He scratches at the stubble on his chin and heads back to their bedroom so that he can dress. He wonders how much he will need to feed Nishinoya so that he can secure himself a nap later this afternoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Nishinoya, here's hoping that some day he can figure out the settings on the toaster.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
